The Feud
by Kini Hawkeye
Summary: Written in First Person, a Matoran and his "Sister" share their final moments during the feud that has taken the lives of their entire family.


Disclaimer: Meavhra, Nekara, Tesino, Tridor, Ventus, and Kirvan belong to me. That's pretty much it...

This was actually based on a dream I had a couple nights ago, and it was just too good to let go

The Feud

I woke up that morning to the bells. The only time the bells rang was when someone was visiting, or someone had an important announcement. I looked to my right, where my Sword and Daggers lay, and grabbed them. One had to be careful these days, as my family was in a feud with the other most powerful people in our Village, the Majaers. As I walked down the stairs, my Sister, Nekara, walked briskly past me, slipping on her gloves. She smiled and grabbed her bow, testing the string to make sure it was taught.

I smiled, "Hey sis, you hear the bells too?" I asked, as I walked towards the door of our mansion. "Yes, but I don't know..." She replied

"Don't know what?"

"If it's really a trap."

"Oh, of course it isn't, but you know mom and dad..."

She smiled, and then I of course, just had to notice once again why all the other Matoran thought she was the most beautiful person around. Her Silver Kaukau caught every ones attention, and even I wondered why I couldn't have one of our silver masks. I looked at my feet, and then started towards the door.

When I got outside, I saw my friend Kirvan standing on our porch. His hand held tensely by his side, where his staff and daggers were hidden. "Hello Meavhra, How goes it?"

"Well my friend, how is your work as chronicler going?"

"Not very well, but come! Apparently Tridor has called a party in order to end the Feud"

"Well, I guess that means I'm invited..."

Later...

The party was horrible. The smells of drunken Matoran and Skakdi were enough to make one gag, and I immediately found that I wasn't going to stay. I could tell my parents wanted to leave as well, but they stayed for... peace reasons

I walked up to my sister, and tapped her on the shoulder. "We should get out of here" I whispered, pointing at the guards that began moving towards the exits.

She nodded, her mask paling. We started towards the exits, barely making it out before the guards began stopping people from coming in or out. We couldn't hear from outside but we could imagine.

Then we heard the gunshots. A sharp, piercing sound, a couple screams, and then my brain seared. My parents were dead, and that meant that my mental link with tham was dead as well. It was like dipping your head into a molten protodermis vat, and it was no surprise my sister and I screamed. "We need to get out of here!" I yelled through the pain.

My sister nodded, and we got up, clutching each others' hands. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes, but because of the pain or the loss of our parents, I couldn't tell. We looked back to see a couple Skakdi searching the crowd for us a couple meters away. I looked down my daggers sheathed where they should be in case of desperate measures.

We ran, past our house into the Zavamn Forest, where we hoped we could hide in our 'safehouse' which was really a tree house that my sister and I built around eight years ago. The protosteel sheets were perfect protection. I looked up, my sister seemed unable to climb . So I ran up, and manned the Cordak Launcher. I began shooting as a Skakdi burst through the bush. He fell dead at my sisters feet, a hole blasted through his chest.

I paled. A being burst through the brush, followed by a soft light... I identified it as Kini, the Toa of Moonlight and a good friend of mine. He looked at us and said "I'm here; you should get out."

"Never" My sister and I said simultaneously.

He smiled, but not out of happiness, but because he knew that he could never persuade us. He swung his sword over his head, but stopped as he realized that he was about to kill Kirvan. "So at the end we come to this..."

Kirvan smiled, his orange Kakama gleaming in the moonlight, which, coincidentally, was spawned of Kini. Kirvan raised his chroniclers staff, and slipped his arm blade on. A Skakdi burst into the clearing, followed by a couple of armed Matoran and a Xian. Kirvan looked around, twirling his chroniclers staff. It began to glow, and for some reason I couldn't see him. The Xian fell to the ground, covering his ears as a sound wave threatened to shatter every ones eardrums.

I knelt down, knowing what was coming next, as the ground exploded. Five more Skakdi ran up, and I launched eight cordaks at them. Another Matoran ran up, I tried to launch my cordak but I found I was out of ammo. Kini turned around, his hands held almost like he was praying. I read his lips, _By the power that the great beings have given me, let the be..._ "Night!' he yelled. The sky darkened, and he looked more powerful, darker... more menacing. He looked at me and my sister "Run, I will take care of this." I nodded, but my sister stood, her jaw set firmly. "I'm staying." She said

"Not a chance!"

"Look Maevhra, this is my last wish, just run, and survive. Survive to avenge me..."

I turned and ran, leaving the safety of our fort, and swung on a vine. I reached the ground and ran for a few kilos when I felt my head splitting. I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes, and remembered my sisters last words... _Avenge me_ she had said. I felt anger and my stupidity. I should have been there, I could have protected her!

A rustle from behind me startled me, and I drew my dagger. I turned around and stared into the face of the only one who could have possibly killed my sister. Ventus, the Skakdi commander, and mortal enemy if my family. I stared at him, and he looked uncomfortable, probably because I looked half dead, and my rage was slowly building.

With a growl he charged at me, his sword gleaming. I parried with a flick of my wrist, almost breaking my dagger in the process. This wasn't going to end well for me. We traded blows, until I cut a wide gap into his shoulder armour. He screamed in rage and charged, bringing his sword down on my unprotected arm.

I fell to the ground, bleeding and disoriented. Ventus turned his back, chuckling. I could hear him whisper "And so does the feud truly end..." I screamed as I got up and drove my dagger through his back. He turned, sputtering, and said "How?"

"You kill out of hate, I kill out of justice. Go to Karzhani, this is for my sister you son of a Makuta!" I sliced my dagger, slitting his throat. I looked at my arm, it was burning and bleeding heavily. _The river is near here..._ I thought.

I ran, slowly because of the pain, to the river's edge. I bent down and began to clean my arm. The water around me turned red, and I started to feel lightheaded. I slumped over, too weak to stand up and tried to scream for help. I looked over, and saw Kini walking towards me. "Goodbye Maevhra, may you find peace with Mata-Nui..."

I could see the tears in his eyes, and then my vision began to cloud over. I felt him gently pick me up, and then I felt no more.

Authors note:

My name is Kirvan, Toa Kirasna of Time. Maevhra was one of my best friends, and he is deserving of a spot on our wall of history. Though it pains me to recount this, I can say I was personally destroyed when Kini gave me a Toa stone and told me that Maevhra was dead. Upon my transformation to a Toa, I sought revenge against the Majears (pronounced may-HEARS for those new to our island). They welcomed me into their house, and it was the last thing they ever did. I am at the moment serving my time for the "murder" of the family, of course, everyone thanks me secretly for getting rid of the little Makutas'. The Matoran keeping me here know that I can escape at any given time, given my powers. However I chose not to do so as I may risk screwing up my beloved home even more. For those out there reading this, may this be a lesson for what happens when grudges are held for too long.

-Kirvan, Toa of Tome and Chronicler of Kessani Nui.


End file.
